


love is the choice we make

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: femslashficlets - queer women’s lit [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Asexual Rey (Star Wars), F/F, Hopeful Ending, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Skywalker, Self-Doubt, Triple Drabble, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: "The realization of great mutual love can at times be so overwhelming a thing, that even the bravest of hearts may grow fearful."
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Series: femslashficlets - queer women’s lit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596880
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	love is the choice we make

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 2) The realization of great mutual love can at times be so overwhelming a thing, that even the bravest of hearts may grow fearful. Radclyffe Hall, The Well of Loneliness

The noise of the base feels distant to Rey as she sits at the base of the Falcon. The smell of grease and fuel exhaust mixes with the heavy damp of the forest around them.   
It feels like too much sometimes. All the people joining their cause, all the planning and meetings. All the weight on her shoulders. All those expectations.   
  
Rose had been something unexpected. She and Rey had fallen together in the aftermath of everything. Long nights spent together working on ships or cataloging parts. Tasks that were useful but also kept their hands busy. Turns out they both needed that, as well as a friendly face. Rose was also dealing with a whole new set of expectation as a commander.   
  
She was just so open. About her goals and hopes for the future they would build. About her desire to help worlds pillaged like hers. About her fears and desires too. Rey was in awe with how she wore her heart on her sleeve. She was so patient with Rey as she struggled to find the right words or stumbled forward without knowing what to say at all.   
  
Rey is worried that this thing between them is going to feel like another set of expectations. What if Rose gets tired of her training? What if she tires of Rey's awkwardness around intimacy?   
  
Rey feels people moving again. Must be shift change. She looks up spots Rose, sees her smile, and her fears melt away. She’s back in this moment, away from the doubts and fears. She isn’t alone, and her best is all she can give. And Rose will be there beside her at the end of the day, ready to remind her that hope is something that can change the universe. One person at a time.


End file.
